The Boys of Easy
by drvirtue
Summary: What will happen when the U.S Army decides to experiment with women in combat? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Butterflies were churning in my stomach, this was it. The jeep pulled up at the gate post in Aldbourne England- I was going to continue my training with these men. I smoothed out the skirt of my Class A's and adjusted my hat over my golden hair tightly secured in a chignon.

"Alright head through, " an MP stated, and the gates of the base opened.

The jeep pulled up on the rowdy base of the quaint little town. Several soldiers were playing basketball. "Here we are ma'am,"

"Looks like it… Thank you Corporal," he saluted me, and I returned the act of respect.

I walked over to the men playing basketball, and they stopped as they heard the sound of my brown stilettos against the cobblestone street. They whistled and I heard one whisper "she's mine!"

"I was wondering if any of you could direct me to HQ?" I asked

"Well ma'am it depends of why you're here." The Private pointed at my shoes and looked back at his buddies. "Those ain't no Army issue shoes, they can't be they're the best ones I've seen in months." He said.

"Well, thank you Private. Got to keep my feet used to heels right?" I answered making all the men look like they would fall over.

"You know as long as you're ah in town, maybe you'd like to grab a drink with me and a rendezvous a little bit?" he said winking.

There was no way I was going to play this game any longer. I leaned towards him and whispered, "Well if we did rendezvous then that would be a little scandalous, don't you think? A Private and a Lieutenant running around together…" I waited for his reaction.

"Oh excuse me ma'am!" he stood at attention and saluted me

"At ease Private- now please locate me to HQ!" I replied my patients becoming thinner.

"Yes ma'am- take a left down this road, big mansion on the right and your there,"

" Thank you" I stated and began to turn and walk away with my bags.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic, I ask that if you read please review! I gratefully accept constructive criticism:)

Sorry for making Winters such a jerk in this chapter. He will get better- I promise!

Enjoy!

* * *

I opened the door of HQ. I walked towards a large wooden desk with a soldier sitting at it. I walked up to him, I needed to see Colonel Sink .

"Excuse me Miss, but you're going to need a security clearance before going up there." He pointed to a large wooden staircase.

"Well it's a good thing that I'm a First Lieutenant in the U.S Army then isn't it Sargent?"

"Yes ma'am. I didn't notice the uniform."

"I'll tell you what… Tell me where I can find Colonel Sink and I'll forget about the whole thing." I said smiling. He grinned back.

"Deal. Up the stairs, take a left, 3rd door on the right. Tell them you need to see Sink,"

"Will do, thank you Sargent?"

"Evans ma'am, Sargent Evans." He blushed.

I first knocked on the door but nobody answered so I opened it. Three men were standing around a table looking at a map.

I cleared my throat.

"Colonel Sink?"

"He's not here right now come back later." A soldier with dark hair and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth stated.

"Well" I walked further into the room "that won't do. I'm here because he requested me NOT because I requested him."

All three of them looked up suddenly, the same dark haired soldier walked towards me, followed by a short man with curly brownish blondish hair. They both looked me up and down.

"Lieutenant Lewis Nixon at your service," The dark haired one stated extending his hand.

"Lieutenant Anna Virtue. It's a pleasure to meet you," I replied.

"The pleasure is definitely all mine," he said looking me up and down once again. I rolled my eyes at his forwardness. "And you are?" I looked quizzically and the shorter man.

"Lieutenant Harry Welsh at your service," he replied winking. He got nudged by Nixon. "Harry don't you go forgetting about Kitty just because a gorgeous Lieutenant walks in the room," he said with mock authority.

"Forgotten about Katharine lately Nix?"

This must have struck something in Nixon because his eyes were overcome with anger. "You Bastard!" he said.

"I'm sorry it just slipped out!" Harry put his hands up in surrender.

A tall broad shouldered man with red hair walked in the middle of them. "Alright boys playtimes over," he said.

"Yes Sir," they mock saluted the red headed man, who rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Are you going to introduce yourself to our new lady friend?" Nixon asked.

"Lieutenant Winters." He extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you Lieutenant."

"So, are you a friend of Colonel Sink's? I hope you're enjoying your visit to Aldbourne."

"I'm obviously not visiting. I am holding on to a large Army bag aren't I?"

"You didn't answer my question," he stated.

"I am the new Battalion Surgeon for the 506th if that is alright with you Lieutenant," I was growing annoyed at his arrogant attitude.

"Really, we don't have a field hospital here, on base." He was becoming more and more annoying.

"Well that's fine because I won't be spending the whole war in Aldbourne. Obviously when I say Battalion I mean that I will be traveling with the 506th on ALL missions." This time my voice was raised.

"So you're a doctor then?"

"Yes."

"And, where did you attend medical school?"

"John's Hopkins University. I specialized in trauma surgery that's why I'm here. I can assure you Lieutenant Winters, that I am fully capable of carrying out any medical task that is assigned to me to the best of my ability."

"Well yes, but in the field."

"Anywhere I'm needed. Now tell me Lieutenant where did you go to college? Ass University?"

At that moment, while Winters and I were boiling. Somebody ran into the room, a look of panic in their eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Thank you, the forgotten sakura for your review! I probably should have given Anna a little less bite in the story. I'm glad though that you like that she's different. I promise you that she will open up to everyone soon!

Sorry about doing 3 chapters about the 1st day. I will wrap up her first day in the next chapter. Remember: You read and Review, I write!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Lieutenant Winters, we gotta a real problem" a dark haired Sargent with an accent that sounded like he came from Philadelphia breathlessly stated.

"Okay Guarnere, calm down and tell me what happened." Winters replied.

"It's Luz. We were doin you know shootin and all that and he walked behind the targets. I missed and shotem with my pistol. I couldn't find Doc Roe. How the hell can he get treated?"

"Where'd he get hit?" I suddenly asked.

"Took it right in the ass."

"Wait. Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Lieutenant Virtue, the new Battalion Surgeon for the 506th," I replied

"Can you show us where he is?" Winters asked

Guarnere led us outside, and a small walk later we were led to where Luz was on his stomach crying out in pain.

"Jesus Gonorrhea that took long enough!" Luz said through his clenched teeth.

"Wait who is that?" a soldier asked. He had light brown hair and a boyish grin.

"This is Lieutenant Virtue. Our new Battalion Surgeon." Gaurnere wiggled his eyebrows up and down. Boy was he going to be a handful! "Alright let me take a look at Luz and we can all get acquainted later." I got down on my knees to look at him. It was a deep wound, I hoped it was just a flesh wound, and it hadn't torn through the muscle.

"Alright, we need to carry him to your clinic, could somebody lift him up?" I said.

The soldier with the brownish hair and Winters picked up Luz by the hands and feet. I put my hand in his wound to stop the bleeding, and he cried out in pain.

They led me to a small building next to HQ and we walked in the door with Luz, who was saying every curse word under the sun. Nobody was there! I couldn't believe it, not a medic in sight. The clinic was pretty small but it would work. It was built to be a house but it didn't have any fixtures, not even lights. The first room (where you walk in) had shelves built into the wall, which contained bandages, penicillin, plasma, surgical tools, sulfa, and Army blankets (they were wool and olive drab.) There was a door which led to a bigger room (about the size of the average family room) which contained six cots three on each side. The room they used for an O.R. was the kitchen but there were no cabinets just counter tops and a sink. There was a room attached (probably the dining room) which was used for laundry and washing hands.

"Alright, let's put him in the operating room." I still had my hand in the wound.

"Hey Gaurnere, can you try to find me a medic? I really don't think I can operate without one,"

"Alright doc I'll try. I don't even know where those god dam medics go sometimes," he ran out of the O.R trying his hardest to find me one. They set Luz on the table, the only ones left where Winters that other soldier, and me.

"Doc can I get some morphine?" Luz asked

"Sorry sweetie. But I can't give you any until I know whether or not I'm operating."

"It hurts like hell."

"I know just a few more minutes." I rubbed my free hand in circles on his back to calm him. His body was tensing because of the pain, which only made matters worse.

"And now we wait…" said the soldier.

"I don't think I gotta chance to introduce myself. My names Floyd Talbert, you can call me anything but Floyd,"

"Alright Talbert."

"I assume you've met Winters then?"

"Yeah we've uh we've met." Winters stated.

"We defiantly did."

Gaurnere finally rushed in with a medic.

"Doc Roe- Lieutenant Virtue,"

"Lieutenant," He saluted me, and I returned it.

"I guess we should get started then huh?" Doc Roe said

"Yeah. It's gonna be exploratory; I have no way of telling what's going on in there," I said

I told Gaurnere, Talbert, and Winters they could leave. I assured them I would come and find them to tell them how it went later. Roe and I took turns leaving Luz and scrubbing up. I put on the white scrubs that were on the shelf. They were pretty big (made for a man!) so I tucked the shirt in and went into the other room.

"Alright Luz, ready to get started?" Roe asked

"Ready as I'll ever be; what exactly are you going to do?" Luz looked nervous

"Well, we're going to go in but first we have to make a larger incision then, we'll use basically tongs to retrieve the bullet."

"Hey ah Luz we can't put you to sleep. Me and the Doc need to see if you have full range of motion in your legs," added Roe.

We gave Luz morphine and a local anesthetic; I made the incision and started the process of retrieving the bullet. I got it. It was a lot less bad than Roe and I thought it would be, considering the amount of blood coming from the wound.

"Hey Roe."

"Yeah doc?"

"Do you want to sew him up? It's good practice.

"Sure I'd like that very much." I handed him the suture tray and sat in front of a very loopy Luz.

"Boy you sure are pretty doc."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He sighed and fell asleep.

It was dark outside by the time we got Luz in the ward, Roe hadn't eaten so I sent him to go get some dinner for himself. I sat on a bed next to Luz when somebody walked in the door.

"Lieutenant?" I got up and stood at attention. It was Colonel Sink.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's another chapter! I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving. the forgotten sakura, thank you again for your wonderful review. I hope you like this chapter!

As always: reviews make me write and I would love to have more then 3 this time!

Enjoy!

* * *

"At ease Lieutenant. It's a pleasure to finally meet you- I've heard many good things about you passed down from General Eisenhower himself." He extended his hand to me.

"Thank you sir," I shook his hand.

"I heard about how you had to operate on Luz, good work Lieutenant." I blushed; I always got really embarrassed when anyone acknowledged my operating skills. "Thank you again sir,"

"I'm sure Lieutenant, that you'll be wanting to get settled. Lieutenant Winters will show you to the mess hall. Be in my office at 0900 hours tomorrow morning,"

"Yes sir," I saluted him. When he was gone I sat back down next to Luz who was finally awake. "Hey doc?"

"Yes Luz?"

"Why are you here?"

"Well Luz, I'm on a top secret mission with the army. They're experimenting with women in combat, and they chose me," I replied.

"Why'd they choose you?"

"I have no idea."

"You know, you'd think they'd choose some butch broad or something," he gestured towards me. "You are definitely not butch!"

"Just think you all could have ended up with Bertha the man eater!" we started to laugh. "Oh doc, it'd be more dangerous than the front line, in fact I'd rather be on the front line!" now we started to laugh way to much even though it wasn't even that funny, but I had tears in my eyes! "Lieutenant?"

"Doc?"

"Doctor?"

"Lieutenant?" I heard somebody say, in a rather loud voice. "Yes?" I turned around. "Oh, Lieutenant Winters, Hi." I blushed because of our encounter earlier. "How are you feeling Sargent?"

"Well sir, they do say laughter is the best medicine," Luz said smiling and winking at me. "You seem to have proven that theory Luz," Winters said giving a small smile. "So I guess you'll be showing me around then?"

"Yes. I guess we should go?"

"Luz are you alright here for a few minutes? Roe should be back soon."

"Yeah. Hey doc don't worry about me, I'm sure I'll be here when you get back," Luz grinned.

"Well you won't get too far…" Winters and I proceeded to walk out of the room and onto the dark streets of Aldbourne. "So," he said

"So,"

"I just want to apologize," I put my hand up and cut him off. "Really it should be me apologizing. I acted so rude. I mean you hardly even said anything snotty,"

"Well, I have to admit I was being a little arrogant myself,"

"Well…" I smiled up at him. He was pretty tall compared to my 5'5 stature, so I had to look up quite a bit. We walked for a while just making small talk about England mostly until we got to the mess hall. Nobody was in there except for Lieutenant Nixon, and Lieutenant Welsh. "Ahh the lovely Lieutenant," said Nixon.

"It's Lewis and Harry right?"

"Whatever you want lovely," stated Harry.

"Do you want some dinner? We saved you a plate. It's not exactly gourmet but it'll keep you full for days," said Nixon

"Alright what's on the menu tonight," I asked curiously

"Well it looks like creamed chip beef over toast," said Winters grimacing

"S.O.S my favorite," I stated

"The good ol shit on a shingle," said Harry

"Or shit on shit, whichever you prefer," I said. We laughed and I ate my dinner. After dinner all three of the men walked me back to the clinic. Nixon and Winters said I could come and stay with them and the Barnes' for a night, but I declined. I told them Mr. and Mrs. Barnes wouldn't be very happy to find a strange woman sleeping in their house, and Nixon told me from 'personal experience' that they really don't mind.

I walked into the clinic and thankfully Luz was sleeping. I hadn't realized I was so exhausted until the moment I laid down. It made sense. I got off a boat, and took a troop train to Aldbourne where I got picked up and taken here. Then, I met the officers, operated on Luz, met the Colonel and had a very lively dinner. Little did I know what tomorrow had in store for me.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello all. Thank you for your reviews! A few thing about this chapter: lactated ringers: IV fluids (basically just sugar and saline), 22 gage needle: just the size of a needle, charcoal: helps absorb things in your body.

I am curious to know who everybody thinks the love interest is. You'll soon find out (if you haven't already)

Review, Review, Review!

Enjoy!

* * *

I had fallen into a deep slumber feeling like I was floating my way through the dark covered night, until suddenly the sound of heavy breathing woke me up. In medical school they taught me many good things- but the most helpful thing of all was the fact that they always told me to "listen, listen, and listen!" "The more alert you are the safer your patients will be," they used to tell me. Unfortunately for me that means I'm as alert as a new mother in my sleep; every sound wakes me.

I was confused for a moment until I got my bearings back. "I operated on someone's ass today. Now that was interesting. Luz. Ohmygod Luz!" I thought, red flags waving in my mind. I jumped out of bed and went over to him. Lying on his stomach, his sleeping face was covered in beads of sweat; he was moving his head back and forth and breathing heavily. I knew exactly what to do, but I couldn't wake him until I had all the things I needed on hand, as soon as I did wake him, he would start panicking even more then he already was. I quickly made my way into the other room looking for the blood pressure cuff, some lactated ringers, a gage twenty two needle, tubing, and a glass of water. I went back into the other room and looked through my bag for two more things: valerian root, and charcoal tablets. I grabbed my stethoscope off the table and went back over to Luz.

I didn't wake him yet; I just began to take his blood pressure as best I could without him whacking me in the face. His blood pressure was dangerously high. The next part would be the most difficult to do- finding a vein on an already panicking man. I took the yellow tubing and inserted it into the bottle of lactated ringers. I began squeezing the canister to prime the line. I turned Luz's arm but he wasn't having it. He kept shaking and trying to hit things with the arm I needed, so I did the most logical thing to do. I sat on his hand keeping his arm very as still as possible, in his state of distress. I felt around for a vein and was glad when I felt one bounce under my fingertips. I inserted the needle and quickly taped it down, fearing Luz would wake up. He did. Screaming. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. It hurts make it stop! Make it stop!"

"Luz" I said calmly

"Luz, look at me," I turned his head so he could see me. He began to calm down as I gently smoothed his hair. His chest was quickly moving up and down- he was in such a panic. "You're having a panic attack because of the morphine. You're safe and I'm going to help you but I need you to be calm okay?" I said in a soothing voice. He shook his head, he was shaking so much.

"Alright, can you swallow this please? It's charcoal it will help your body rid itself of the morphine." I handed him the water, he took the tablets, his hand shaking some of the water out of the glass. "One more thing, I want you to take three of these valerian root tablets they will help you sleep soundly," he shook his head up and down once more, signaling me to give him the tablets. I held the water in my hand though and held it up to his lips this time, so he wouldn't slosh the water around. He began to settle back down, and his eyes didn't look so glazed over. He fell asleep within the next twenty minutes. Peacefully this time. Now I needed to get some sleep too, I glanced down at my watch. I would be getting up in thirty minutes to get ready to go to breakfast. Thirty minutes was all I was going to get.

* * *

I didn't sleep, but I did get a chance to rest; making me feel refreshed when I woke. I tip- toed over to get the things out of my bag that I needed, trying desperately not to wake up an exhausted Luz. I grabbed my brush, makeup, hair pins, talcum powder, and uniform. I would have worn perfume, although I've learned that male officers don't appreciate it! I walked into the scrub room to change. I desperately wanted a shower but that would have to wait. I looked in the small compact mirror I had brought with me "ugg" I thought. I looked awful! My curly golden hair was messy, my makeup smeared under my eyes and a small zit breaking out on my skin. I took a deep breath and washed my face in the sink getting off the all of the residue from the day before. I slowly brushed my golden hair creating long luscious waved that curled under at the ends. I pinned them into a regulation bun just above the nape of my neck. I curled my long eyelashes to accentuate my green and gold eyes. I applied powder to my dainty nose and my rosy check bones dusted with freckles. My kissable lips (as my mother called them) didn't need lipstick because of their natural deep rose color. I pulled off my t-shirt from the night before exposing my petite waist and dog tags. I put on a fresh uniform. Not my class A's this time, just a khaki skirt, and khaki button down with a khaki tie tucked in. I pinned my Lieutenant bars on, and my medical corps badge. I put on those brown leather stilettos that weren't exactly regulation but no officer seemed to care. I put on my khaki colored hat, and then somebody knocked on the outside door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello All. I do have to say that I am disappointed that I received no reviews last chapter. I thrive on reviews. Is there something wrong with my story? If so please tell me. Do you enjoy my story? If so please tell me. I appreciate any kind of feedback; good or bad!**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter. The next few will be about England then I'm skipping to D-Day. Please review, it is my motivation to write!**

* * *

I rushed over to open the door, tucking a few more pins in my hair as I answered it. "Good morning Lieutenant Virtue," stated Nixon.

"Good morning Lieutenant Nixon, Winters," I said looking at the red headed soldier. "How was your evening Lieutenant?" questioned Winters.

"Little long. But I did get some sleep,"

"Good, shall we go to the mess hall?" Nixon and Winters extended their arms to me, and I took both. "So tell me, are all of the enlisted men such gentleman as Guarneare, Talbert, and Luz?" I asked.

"Easy Company is full of good men. Dog or Fox I'm not so sure," answered Winters.

"Ahhh. I see- stick with Easy. Stay away from the ones with animal names,"

"Precisely," said Nixon. We made our way toward the hall. I let go of Winters and Nixon's arms and we opened the door.

"Sirs," somebody saluted them on their way in. "At ease, private- Sobel is nowhere behind us," stated Winters. I suddenly recognized Guarneare and Talbert who made their way over to me, along with a few other soldiers. "Jesus Christ- Tab you weren't lying. There is a broad here!" exclaimed a redheaded Private. "Lieutenant, this is Don Malarkey, Yes it's slang for bullshit," said Talbert.

"Sir- Ma'am uhhh… Miss?" He saluted me. I let out a small chuckle, "at ease private. Pleased to meet you," I extended my hand to him and he shook it- blushing. "How is Luz? Ma'am?" asked Talbert.

"He's doing just fine,"

"Good," Talbert let out a sigh of relief. "Hey- are you gonna introduce me?" asked a dirty blonde corporal. "Yeah alright Hoob. This is Lieutenant Virtue,"

"Corporal," I shook his hand and he smiled at me. "Hey dawc," I recognized that Philly accent right way. "Hello Guarneare,"

"Hey. Let me introduce you to the rest of the guys,"

"Alright," He led me to the first long table, introducing me telling them I was a surgeon and Lieutenant. I received many whistles as we walked to each table making me blush slightly. After I was introduced to everyone one of Easy company he started to walk me towards the officer's table. I walked over with Nixon and Winters to receive breakfast which made me want to gag. I look at the eggs on my plate and scrunched my nose deciding to eat my toast instead but the toast made me scrunch my nose again, leading Winters to look at me. "Not a fan of breakfast huh?" he asked.

"Nope. Never have been but I guess I have to eat right?"

"Try the coffee first. It'll make breakfast look a whole lot better,"

"Alright," I took a sip- my eyes growing wide as the liquid burnt my throat. "What is this?" I asked. "Well, they say its coffee- me? I'm not so sure," I laughed at his comment and began to put eggs in my mouth when I heard all of the men stand at attention so I did too. A tall dark haired man with a weird face walked through the rows of tables zeroing in on me. He didn't look happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello there! Merry Christmas + a happy New Year! Reviews are good Christmas presents!**

**I promise 1 more Aldbourne chapter then D-Day.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"First Lieutenant Winters!" the dark haired captain was standing in front of me, however he was yelling over my shoulder at Winters. "Sir?"

"What is a woman doing in this mess hall?" I think he was more than angry. "Sir, First Lieutenant Anna Virtue, Battalion Surgeon," I interjected.

"What is she doing on my base?" he neglected to acknowledge me once again; instead pointing at me accusingly while looking at Winters. "Sir, I believe at 0900 hours theirs a briefing concerning this matter at regimental HQ, sir," I could tell that from the cold look in Winter's eyes- he definitely did not like this man.

"How dare you give orders to a higher ranking officer!" said the man, and with that, he walked

out. I stood there for a moment, not sure of the encounter I just had, but quite convinced that I didn't like this man one bit. "Who was that?" I said, with a confused look on my face.

"That sweetheart, was Captain Herbert Sobel. Crazy, beady eyed, and would make one hell of a drill Sargent," answered Nixon. Oh god- with my luck he's probably the company commander. "That would also be the commanding officer of Easy Company," stated Winters

"Oh great,"

* * *

Finally the time came to go to the briefing about my placement, I was actually nervous but comforted in the fact that I would know at least four of the men at the briefings. I walked up the steps once again, smiling at the Sargent I had met before. Slowly I made my way into the office, many officers were already seated. The men suddenly stood just as I walked in the room, making me VERY uncomfortable. "Lieutenant," Colonel Sink made his way over to me, smiling.

"Hello Sir," I said. There were about twenty officers in the larger office seated in rows of chairs. It was a pretty awkward setup as I had to walk to the front to see the Colonel. I felt ready to fall because I was shaking so much, but I was soon comforted when I saw my three favorite officers in the front row. "Men! Listen up,"

"This is 1st Lieutenant Anna Virtue, she is a battalion surgeon or in non- proper terms a field surgeon. Seeing as our very own Field Surgeon Captain Myers was killed in a training accident Lieutenant Virtue here, will be replacing him. I'll now turn this briefing over to Intelligence,"

Nixon stood as he heard this and made his way towards the front of the room. The men started looking at each other unsure of what was happening.

"Lieutenant Virtue here, is on a top- secret mission on direct orders from General Eisenhower. As you probably already know the war has given some women back home a new found want to be in combat. Lieutenant here, has been chosen as an experiment per say. The U.S Army is experimenting with women in combat," he motioned for me to step forward.

"Why don't you take it from here Lieutenant?"

"Alright,"

"I was chosen because the Army decided they needed someone who would be useful, but they don't want any woman firing a gun and that includes operating special machinery such as tanks,"

"So, they chose me because I was enrolled in a special Trauma program. Basically I was learning how to handle gunshot wound sustained injuries, and wounds caused by automobile accidents. Serious life threatening injuries like those you see on the battle field,"

"The Army wanted a woman who could still maintain her femininity throughout the war for war effort purposes if all goes well," I finished and looked at all of the men. Nixon stood back up. "So top- secret is because the government feels that there would be a public outrage if she was assaulted or killed during her tour of duty," Stated Nixon.

"Don't bother writing home about it'll be censored out. To any outsiders not in the U.S Army she is a field nurse who works at our hospital. When we get into combat she is to be treated as a man. You will call her Dan Virtue when we are training and in combat. Any leaks about this, and you will be found out. You will receive a trail by court martial and will face time in prison. Highly top secret boys," said Nixon.

"Alright on that note- make sure to treat the Lieutenant with respect and she will treat you with respect. The noncoms and enlisted men will be briefed later today, that's all men," said Sink.

"Oh, Captain Sobel," Yuck. That beady eyed Captain from before! "Yes sir," replied Sobel.

"Please stay after this meeting regarding the Lieutenant,"

"Yes sir,"

After the Colonel had finished speaking, many of the officers came to meet me, very nice gentlemen indeed. I met one cold Lieutenant Speirs but would be glad to have him at my side in combat (he seemed like he has things in order.) Nixon and Winters stayed by side the whole time; introducing me to different officers.

* * *

Sobel definitely put up a fight about me being in Easy company, but I was going to be whether he liked it or not!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello! I know I promised this was the last Aldbourne chapter- but their will be one more...**

**I want to apologize for some spelling and grammar mistakes in the last chapter. I've been spelling Sergeant wrong this whole time!**

**Any who- please review my longest chapter yet. I'll love you forever!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After the briefing had concluded and Captain Sobel had been informed all about me, we had many arrangements to make. First arrangement was where I was going to sleep. "Lieutenant, you will be billeted at the same house as Lieutenant Winters here, and also Lieutenant Welsh," Colonel Sink informed me.

"Alright Colonel,"

"Lieutenant Winters will show you to your quarters. You are dismissed,"

"Yes sir," Winters and I both said in unison. Winters opened the door for me and I made my way down the steps towards the front door of the building. We walked down the cobblestone streets of Aldbourne in silence. I was enjoying the scenery of the whole town, and Winters seemed to not want to interrupt me. We finally arrived at the clinic. "I'll go pick up a jeep and you can gather your things,"

"Thank you," I replied. I walked into the clinic and was pleased to see Roe, sitting next to Talbert, and Luz who was up and happy it seemed. "Hello Talbert, Roe. How are you feeling Luz?" I questioned

"Much better ma'am hardly any pain at all,"

"Good news indeed," I replied grinning. I walked into the other room to fetch all of my things. "And where are you off to ma'am?" asked Talbert.

"Off to the house I'm quartered in,"

"Oh. Well hopefully you will like the family you're quartered with ma'am,"

"Yes. Well I will see you all at briefing later today," Roe made his way over to me, taking the largest bag out of my hand. "Oh thank you,"

"I'll help you get these to a jeep ma'am," replied Roe. We walked out of the door and there was Winters waiting for us with an army jeep, Nixon was sitting in the back. Winters got out of the jeep and proceeded to take my bags from Roe placing them in the back next to Nixon. "Roe, I think that Luz can return to light activity tomorrow,"

"Alright ma'am I'll pass it along to him.

* * *

We moved a lot faster than by foot and I was very grateful for that jeep! "So, today is a light day for the men? I'm assuming?" I was quite confused as to why all of the men seemed to have so much free time today especially with a crazy commander like Captain Sobel. "A lot of the boys have passes this weekend so the ones who stay behind get some rest as well," replied Winters.

"So you and Lieutenant Nixon were left behind,"

"Please dear call me Lew, Mr. No flaws over here had his pass revoked," Nixon motioned to Winters.

"He just loves to rub that in," said Winters. I chuckled. We pulled up to a general store which confused me. I didn't say anything about needing to go to the store. "Well here we are Lieutenant," the red headed Lieutenant went to retrieve my bags. "Well, this is where I say sayonara folks," said Nix who proceeded to get into the driver's seat of the jeep. "Bye bye Lew," I said with a wave.

"The Barnes live in the back of the store and on the second floor. I must say their daughter was very pleased when she heard that a lady would be coming to stay,"

"I'll be glad to have some female company," I smiled.

"We should probably go in,"

"Right," I said. We walked into the store, and what a beautiful store it was! The floors were cherry hardwood, and the shelves matched. There was a lovely candy counter, a meat section, and rows of colorful canned goods. There was also a nice clothing section. I almost forgot there was a war going on the first time I set foot in that store. "Hello Richard!" a middle aged woman with a kind looking face made her way out from behind the counter, she had a pink flowered apron on which seemed to make everything even brighter. "Mrs. Barnes I'd like you to meet Lieutenant Virtue,"

"Hello. Please call me Anna,"

"What a beautiful name! I had a Great Auntie named Anna… She was a good woman," her English accent really shown through when she said that. I smiled, being a little shy. "Here come back to the kitchen and have some early afternoon tea,"

"Yes ma'am," Winters and I followed her to the back of the lovely store and through two white double doors. Her kitchen was the first room we walked into. It was all white, which made it bright and airy. I admired the room, especially the yellow valance with bright blue flowers placed just so, hanging on the window. "Please sit down," she motioned for me to sit.

"Richard, be a dear and put Miss Anna's things upstairs in Millie's room,"

"Yes ma'am," he said with a bright smile. I sat at the table while Mrs. Barnes got a teapot and put some cookies on a tray. "What do you take in your tea dear?" she asked with a smile.

"Sugar is fine, thank you," she came over with the teapot and a tray of cookies, then she brought over cups, saucers, and a little sugar jars. She poured my tea, and her own, and then she sat down. "So what brings a young lady like you to Aldbourne?"

"The army ma'am, I'll be working as a nurse here on base," I felt bad, I really wanted to tell her the truth; she reminded me a lot of my own mother- kind and hospitable. "I couldn't think of a better person for the job!" she replied sweetly.

"Thank you, I hope the men are able to respect me as a soldier," I said honestly. It was true I was feeling very insecure about the men taking me seriously. "You'll do just fine. They're nice boys,"

"I do hope so," I said. Just as she was about to say something a strawberry blonde haired girl skipped into the kitchen. "Millie slow down!" Mrs. Barnes said laughing.

"Sorry mother," she replied.

"Why don't you come over here and meet our new house guest, Millie,"

"I'm Millie Barnes," she said confidently putting her hand out.

"Pleased to meet you Millie Barnes, I'm Anna Virtue,"

"You're a nurse right? Mr. Welsh told me about you!"

"Yes I am. And what profession are you in Millie?" I questioned smiling

"I'm only thirteen. I'm a student- year eight,"

"I thought you were much older!" I stated.

"Thank you," just as Millie said that Winters came into the kitchen. "How are you ladies getting along?"

"Hello Millie," he said, making Millie's cheeks turn bright red.

"Hello Mr. Winters,"

"Lieutenant, we've got to go to the briefing at twelve hundred hours. It's in about thirty minutes,"

"I'll show you your room before you have to leave," Millie stated grabbing my arm.

"You lead the way,"

Millie walked me up the back steps which were nestled right next to the kitchen and into a medium

sized room painted pink, with two white twin beds up against either side of the slanted wall. "This is

a lovely room!" I remarked.

"Thank you. I like it," said Millie.

"You'll sleep over here." She motioned to the bed on the left side of the room. "Feel free to put your

Things on the desk over here. You can hang your clothes in the closet over here," She stated.

"Thank you Millie! I'm sorry to intrude on your space,"

"Don't worry about it. I've always wanted an older sister!"

"Well you've got one know," I smiled. I could tell we would be good friends! I put my bags on my bed and she helped me hang my clothes up in the closet. Winters knocked on the door and told me we should probably get going if we wanted to make it to the briefing on time. "I'll see you later Millie!"

* * *

I made my way outside towards the jeep thanking Mrs. Barnes for the tea. Before I knew it I was at the meeting hall, walking into what felt like judgment day. I sat in the front row next to Winters while Nixon gave his speech about this being top secret. Then I said the same thing I did at the officers briefing, but this time was different. This time they asked questions. The first soldier to raise his hand was thin, tall, and had brown hair. He was a corporal. He stood up and I could feel all the boy's eyes on me."I'm Corporal Leibgott,"

"Hello Corporal, what's your question?"

"You're planning on going into combat with us, pretending to be a man?"

"Yes, that's the plan,"

"What are you gonna do when your boots get dirty?"

"I don't think a little dirt's going to bother me. I mean I do operate on people during my spare time,"

"Fair enough," he sat down and I could hear him when he said "Hey this girls alright,"

Another blonde haired soldier stood up and was way too confident for my taste. "Why aren't you wearing boots?"

"What?"

"Why. Aren't. You. Wearing. Boots?"

"What does that have to do with anything, Private?"

"If you wanna be in combat you're going to have to wear something other than those,"

"He pointed to my shoes,"

"I'm well aware of that Private. I do have my jump wings,"

"And how did you get those?"

"By jumping out of an airplane. How did you get yours?" I replied.

"By being a dipshit," some soldier in the crowd said.

"I can agree with that," I answered. Eliciting laughs all around. The private sat down, embarrassed.

"Anymore questions?"


End file.
